


Road to Jonerys

by Kinglingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Lyanna is still Jon's mother, R Plus L Does Not Equal J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglingo/pseuds/Kinglingo
Summary: Jon reflects on all his relationships leading to his wife





	Road to Jonerys

_ **Ygritte** _

She was his first everything. His first love, his first kiss,his first time to become intimate with a girl and his first heartbreak. Jon met Ygritte in high school after she transferred from Freefolk academy to his school Nights Watch High. She was the cousin of one of his best friends Tormund. They hit it off after a few dates and became a couple a month later. She wasn't as pretty as the other girls in school but her wild and carefree attitude attracted him to her. He honestly believed they would spend the rest of their lives together but just before graduation she dumped him so she could start dating someone wealthy spoiled guy from her old school. She still tried to make contact with him often after the break up but he would just ignore her emails. Last he heard of her she was getting a divorce from the guy and was going to get a large settlement.

_ **Myranda** _

He had known Myranda from high school but back them to him she was just one of his cousin Sansa's friends that thought highly of themselves so when Sansa arranged a date between them he was skeptical to say the least. but when they were on the date they realized that they had a lot in common. He didn't love her as much as he loved Ygritte but he cared for he deeply and saw he as a nice girl. They decided to break up when he was accepted into the military and she left for college in the Reach.

_ **Val** _

Jon met Val after he was discharged from the military. He just received a job working for the FBI and she was the first person to welcome him. They often went on missions together which caused them to bond and later start dating. They tried to keep things professional at work but after a few petty arguments during missions and at headquarters Infront of colleagues they ended there relationship.

_ **Allyria** _

Jon was transferred to dorne for a year and that's were he met Allyria. She was the niece of one of Jon's idols the famed commander Arthur Dayne. They never really dated but mostly hooked up whenever both had free schedules. He was a little concerned after his cousin Arya started spending a lot of time with her brother Edric but Allyria insisted that they were young and Edric was a good guy. They ended things after he was transferred to Kingslanding but still checked up on each other from time to time.

_ **Daenerys** _

When Jon first saw Danaerys he new she was the one for him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He met her in court when he was going to testify against a drug lord named Tywin he and his team had just taken down, she was the judge that was handling the case. He immediately asked he out following the trail and took he out to one of the local steak houses near his apartment. He found out she was from a rich family that had some royal blood and she was the aunt to one of his cousin Arya's exe boyfriend. They dated for a year before moving in together and later got married. They are now living happily with 4 kids, a white husky and three pitbulls.


End file.
